Remembrance
by Hylander McLeod
Summary: Prophecy Girl timeline with Dawn present. Angel's slip of tongue, and Dawn's insight bring the vampire's darkest and most painful memory to the forefront.


Disclaimer- As always ownership rights of Buffy the Vampire Slayer is property of its creator. Ownership rights of this piece is property yours truly

* * *

**Remembrance **

Angel stood outside the bronze. He'd left Buffy and the others inside, most of whom were still partying, be it whether talking over soft drinks or on the dance floor. Children, wild dancing and loud music- entertainment sure had since his days.

Still it is time for Buffy to be with her friends. He didn't belong with them. He never could.

Besides, he'd done his part. Buffy was alive. The master was finished. Until the next sign of danger, when another threat loomed he should them be.

The sound doors opening and movement of feet alerted him to another's presence. One who had come to stand beside him. He needn't look, to see who it was.

Dawn. The slayer's kid sister, who had barged in to his apartment just as Xander and him were about to set out, _hopefully time permitting,_ to save Buffy.

_Grabbing his coat Angel opened the door, Xander behind him, only to find their way was blocked by a young girl: Dawn Summers. Buffy's sister. Looks like the youth hadn't done a good job covering his tracks._

"_Let's go." She stated, her voice hard. _

_Angel had been surprised. There was no fear in her voice, only determination. _

"_Dawn ?." Xander leaned around Angel, confused as to why he heard the young girl's voice. True to his ears, the younger Summers was standing before them, a stake in one hand and a flashlight in the other. "What are doing here?" _

_The young girl ignored him instead looking directly at Angel. "Are we going or what?"_

"_Dawn, this is dangerous. You should just go home." Xander interjected  
_

"_BUFFY IS IN TROUBLE! SHE'S MY SISTER, AND SHE COULD DIE WHILE WE ARGUE. I'M GOING!" Her adamant tone didn't suit her small posture. Crossing her arms across her chest, she glared directly at Xander Harris, daring him to say otherwise. _

_This type of banter was something Angel did not need. Especially now. Having neither time nor patience, he made the decision. _

"_Let's go."_

"_You're just going to let a ten-year old walk into a vampire lair."_

"_I have a stake." Dawn muttered._

_Angel threw his head back toward Xander. "One thing about little sisters: you can't win an argument with them. I'd know"_

"You had one too, didn't you?" she asked.

Angel didn't reply. He sensed the timidity in the girl's voice but wasn't fooled by it. It was a statement, not a question. Dawn had seen through him even easier than Buffy or the love struck youth.

This is the just the type of involvement he had hoped to avoid. It was not his place to mingle. Not his job.

No, his job was protection. To look after the Slayer, to help her- make sure she survived. At least until she could handle herself. Helping from the shadows, staying on the sidelines taking action when necessary had been the plan from the beginning. He wasn't supposed to get directly involved.

Buffy Summers was to remain none the wiser, as were her friends. Each one would be kept in the dark, never knowing, without a slightest clue, as to the true identity of the mysterious stranger who shows with cryptic warnings of upcoming doom. He'd no doubt still love her- there was escaping that siren's spell- but he'd hide it within him; she'd never know. It would be a love that would kill, destroy him little by little, drive him to point where not even his own inner turmoil would be enough to keep going. But was how it would be.

He should have left that very same night, the one she when she foolishly invited him into her home; should have jumped from the second floor window; made some stupid excuse- anything but lay down on that floor by her bed when she insisted he stay for his safety. It had brought him in contact with her. Contact that then lead to others, courtesy of Darla and her machinations. His secret was known now. Others knew. _She _knew. Her friends, her circle knew. And now her sister as well.

The girl was talking again, fishing for answers. He cast his thoughts aside; they'd still be of good company later.

"-back at your apartment. When told Xander about not winning an argument with little sisters. You were thinking of your own."

'Had destiny chosen the _right _Summers ?.'

"Yes." His voice was heavy as he spoke. He felt as if his words could drown iron, the heaviness of the guilt weighing them down.

The one memory he would forever remember and the very same one he'd forever long to forget.

"Her name was Kathy. She was very much like you. Difference was she had blonde hair and curls rather than your brown lined one. But the rest is a mirror."

It was true. With the tomboy attitude, perhaps his own influence, Kathy was very much Dawn: pestering, outgoing, stubborn, and a trouble maker. And like Dawn, she had an unconditional love for her own older sibling. He looked away, fear gripping his unbeating heart, hoping to whatever high powers, Dawn wouldn't ask the obvious question.

"What happened to her?"

No such luck.

Angel shut his eyes tightly, though not fast enough to stop the two crystalline tears that had fallen.

Dawn took a step back. She should have known. Yet she had to pry, like always.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

The ensouled vampire shook his head softly. "It's all right."

Strange how he felt it hurt more that Dawn knew his shameful secret and not Buffy. That it was Dawn who knew of the blood on his hands, blood that would never wash out.

They remained standing like that for several minutes, each not saying a word. It felt peaceful with the two of them standing there, watching the sky.

Regaining her confidence, Dawn stepped closer to Angel and took his arm.

"Come on. Let's go rejoin the others." She gestured towards the doors of the Bronze.

Angel sighed. He turned his head his own deep brown eyes meeting Dawn's blue ones.

"I shouldn't be among them Dawn." His voice was sad, once again.

"Angel, you helped save my sister; helped save the world. That's worth something. Besides-" she let go of his arm, her voice changed, switching from a concern to amusement. "Besides, it's rude for a gentleman to refuse a lady a dance."

He turned his head looking at her; the young girl everyone else overlooked and disregarded. She was but a child and yet, she had a wit that exceeded his own.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Letting go a slight laugh, his hand took her smaller one as let her lead him into the club and back to the others.

* * *

I really hated that Dawn and Angel never interacted on the show, and seeing how Dawn's appearance had some impact on past events (she had gone down to save Buffy along with Xander and Angel) I got this idea into my head.


End file.
